Assemblies are known that apply, in spaced relationship along a substrate, lengths of a supply length of elongate strip material. Such assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,750,511; 3,960,646; and 4,001,072. Such assemblies typically include means defining a substrate path for the substrate relative to a frame; means for moving the substrate at a first rate of speed along the substrate path; means defining a supply path relative to the frame and terminating adjacent the substrate path for guiding the supply length of elongate strip material; means for moving the supply length of elongate strip material along the supply path at a second rate of speed that is slower than the first rate of speed; cutting means for cutting predetermined lengths from the supply length of elongate strip material; and applying means for applying the cut lengths of the elongate strip material in spaced relationship along the substrate. While in applying closure tabs to disposable diapers such lengths have been applied with parts projecting past an edge of the substrate, and the projecting parts have subsequently been folded around an edge of the substrate, such application requires very good web edge control and occasionally leads to the tabs being folded askew or in a wrinkled condition. Thus this method is not very satisfactory when used to apply such cut lengths in a loop around the edge of a very thin, flexible web or substrate as is required to make the polymeric trash bags described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 560,430 filed July 31, 1990, which is assigned to the assignee of this application, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference.